Hey Big Spender
by onlyonekamui
Summary: The Dalton Academy Warblers are putting on their biggest fund raiser of the year, getting ready to pay for their trip to Regionals.  But when they ask Kurt to be their Main Event, does the young tenor realize just what he's signed up for?
1. Fund Raiser

"So tell me again why we're going to a Warbler meeting so late at night," Kurt asked, walking as quietly down the halls of Dalton Academy as he could. Blaine was leading the way on this midnight meet up, which was in one of the senior members rooms. They couldn't use the classrooms since they were locked down at the end of the school day.

"Because we're planning something and if the school board found out about it, then we'd get shut down. You're new to the Warbler's Kurt, but you're about to learn a whole lot about us. Which includes fundraisers." Blaine smiled and took a few steps up to Wes's room, knocking on the suites door.

"Okay... so, illegal is it?" Kurt chuckled, but when Blaine didn't deny it, his face fell. "Are you serious?"

"Shhh, it's not THAT illegal. I mean most of us are of age... you'll see. We have to raise money somehow. Nursing home shows don't pay. Neither do bake sales."

"Tell me about it," Kurt sighed. The door to the room opened and a several of the Warbler's were seated inside. Everyone was in their PJ's, or their bottoms at least. Kurt was starting to think it was a sin to have uniforms covering such attractive young men. He cleared his throat, trying to keep his focus on Blaine. This was his first time seeing him out of his uniform and that t-shirt hugged his chest... What was everyone talking about?

"...so this years show needs to be bigger then last year. Wes's parents will be out of town, so we can use the estate again." Thad was going on about something. Blaine leaned over to fill him in.

"Wes has a house that's our where the cops don't troll much. The show and auction are Warbler tradition."

"What?" Kurt realized everyone was looking at him and he'd never felt so on the spot in his life. "New here, remember?"

"Oh, right. Sorry Kurt. Every year, we put on performances and have a silent auction to raise money for our trips to Regionals and other small competitions. Since we've made it into Regionals this year and we could be going to Nationals in New York, we need to do some serious fund raising. Last year, since we didn't make it, we used the money to go to Italy. But we have Blaine to thank for reeling in so much cash. Each Warbler sings a song and based on that act, the most popular usually gets the highest payout."

"Oh! That sounds really fun actually," Kurt said sitting forward in his seat. "I already know what song I'd want to sing. I'm sure theatrics wouldn't be an issue in this case. We want to show off right?"

Blaine shifted a little, looking to the others who just nodded along, liking how enthused the new guy was to take part.

"Definately! So Kurt, you want to be the headline act? The newest member normally is and that would be you." Kurt looked stunned, his hand moving to his chest as he tried to find the words. All of this friends in New Directions said it would take weeks for him to get recognized, but here they were giving him center stage.

"I- YE-"

"Thad." Blaine cut Kurt off immediately, almost glaring at him a little.

"Blaine don't be jealous. You had your time to shine last year. I'm sure you'll be just as popular this year."

"You know that's hardly what I'm concerned about. Tell him exactly what he's volunteering for." Thad sighed, his eyes moving back to Kurt.

"Hummel, are you a virgin?"

"S...sorry?" Kurt went from floating on cloud nine to having the damn cloud knocked out from under him and he'd crashed onto the pavement below.

"If you're still holding onto your V card, you'll go for a lot more money. Well, and you're gay so I mean, that worked in Blaine's favor last year..."

"What the HELL are you guys running here?" Kurt folded his arms over his chest, leaning back in his seat. This might have been more uncomfortable then when Karofsky kissed him. His eyes moved to Blaine who wasn't even looking back at him. But his friend was the first one to respond.

"Burlesque. We put on a Burlesque show. All the boys and the girls at our sister school come out and watch the show and then bid for alone time."

"So.. we're whoring. That's SUPER illegal! I mean, half of us aren't even 18 yet!"

"That's why the school can't know about it and why we do the show at someone's house. It's harmless really. Just a bit of fun, chance to show off and get lucky," Jeff said, nudging Nick who smirked.

"You don't have to do it Kurt. You can help the guys costume or something." Blaine was brushing it off, trying to get Kurt out of it. "Besides we all saw our Animal performance." The guys started to agree one by one.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kurt leaned forward again, arms a bit tighter over his chest.

"Well, you said it yourself. Baby penguin, right?" A couple guys chuckled and Kurt felt the color growing in his cheeks.

"Well, just because I don't... I can... I'm in."

"Wait- what?" Blaine shook his head, his eyes finally on Kurt.

"You heard me. I want the headliner spot and I want to do my part. And put this in the offical notes, I AM A VIRGIN. But I guess I won't be by the end of the show." This was the point where prince charming was suppose to stand up and stop him, but Blaine was just sitting there with his mouth open. Kurt stood, trying to look very confident, but his voice was so high now.

"Let it be known, I'll be singing _Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend._ I'll need a swing and I'll make my own costume."

"Noted. We're all very excited for the show. You can all get your numbers to me by the end of the week. We'll be practicing the group number tomorrow!" Kurt gave Thad a nod, before he left the room, his heart pounding.

"Kurt!" came a hiss behind him. Blaine closed the door, quietly running down the hall after him. "What the hell? You don't have to- I didn't meant to upset you. I just don't want you involved in this."

"Why because I'm not sexy enough? I know, we've been over it. Well guess what. If you're not going to notice me then maybe someone else will. And thanks to your talk with my Dad, I'll be ready for whatever someone throws my way. I'll show you sexy, Blaine Anderson." Blaine tried to argue, but Kurt was storming off back to his dorm room, leaving the Warbler alone in the hall.


	2. So Let Me Get Right To The Point

Blaine had made attempts all night to get ahold of Kurt, but he texts were going ignored. He had a feeling this was going to happen, but he didn't think Kurt would go along with it. He was usually so shy, why was it NOW he chose to stand up? And what was this about ignoring him? Ever since their talk at the coffee shop, they'd spent more and more time together. Blaine even thought, maybe, they could take it to the next step. Then again, it seemed he'd crossed the line talking to Burt about sex. The whole thing was frustrating and all he wanted was to tell Kurt what he was getting himself into.

It wasn't until Warbler practice the afternoon that he saw Kurt. Everyone greeted him and he smiled and held his head high as he came into the room. "We're not staying here, we're going to the auditorium to rehearse. We need the space for this opening number." Everyone was grabbing their bags and making their way out of the room. David stuck close to Kurt, making it hard for Blaine to catch his attention.

"This year is going to be amazing! We're all really excited to see your number. This might be our best year yet."

"Well, I'm excited to help. Just doing my part." His head shifted back to Blaine who was watching him with sad eyes. Kurt shrugged and kept going till they made it to their destination. "Now, Kurt you're not going to be in this number. Only thing you have to worry about is your skit. And Wes found a swing for you, so we're all set." Thad, clapped his hands together, ushering the boys up onto the stage.

Blaine took a seat down beside Kurt. "You don't have to do this. Forget what I said last night. Kurt this- You don't want to do this, trust me. Who knows who will bid on you and your first time should be special. With someone you love. I mean the first time, always sucks-"

"While I appreciate your advice, I'm grown up enough to make this choice for myself. Thank you, for your concern, Blaine. But I'm sure, if it's just people that go to Dalton, I should be fine. Besides, I'm excited to show you what I've got." Kurt smiled, taking out his books to get some homework done.

"Anderson! Let's go!" Blaine stared at Kurt, catching his attention again.

"You don't have to prove anything to me. I like you just the way you are." Blaine got up from his seat, leaving Kurt a bit dumbfounded in the process. He liked him. That was a rather large step. Of course he liked him, he wouldn't spend time with Kurt if he didn't. However to Kurt, that was a step closer to loving him. 

Blaine walked his way up to the stage and his blazer came off. The boys started in on their back up and right away, Kurt knew what song they'd be performing. His mouth went dry as his focus closed in on Blaine. The Warbler turned, his eyes right on Kurt as he sang.

_The minute you walked in the joint,  
>I could see you were a man of distinction,<br>A real big spender,  
>Good looking, so refined.<br>Say, wouldn't you like to know  
>What's going on in my mind?<br>So, let me get right to the point,  
>I don't pop my cork for ev'ry guy I see.<br>Hey, big spender, spend...  
>A little time with...me...me...me!<em>

The way the boys all slapped the stage at once, the intensity in their eyes. Kurt felt like they were singing just for him. Yes, he was the only one in the room, but still. Ties were starting to come off, shirts being unbuttoned. Kurt swore he'd had a dream like this before.

_Do you wanna have fun?  
>How's about (fun) a few laughs?<br>I can show you a...good time...  
>Do you wanna have fun...fun...fun?<br>How's about (fun) a few (fun) laughs (fun)  
>Laughs (fun) laughs<br>(I can show you a...)  
>(fun) laughs (fun) laughs<br>(good time)  
>Fun, laughs (good time)<br>Fun, laughs (good time)  
>Fun, laughs (good time)...shhh...<br>What did you say you are?  
>How's about a ...(laugh)<br>I could give you some...  
>Are you ready for...(fun)<br>How would you like a...  
>Let me show you a ...(good time)<br>Hey, big spender...  
>Hey, big spender...<em>

Blaine hopped down off the stage, shirt unbottoned like the rest, sweat sleek down his cheeks and this wicked smile looming on his face. Was this Blaine, trying to seduce him. Talk about not having to try hard. Before he knew it, the rest of the Warbler's had followed suit and were off the stage, circling him in the audience.

_The minute you walked in the joint,  
>I could see you were a man of distinction,<br>A real big spender.  
>Good looking, so refined.<br>Say wouldn't you like to know  
>What's going on in my mind?<br>So, let me get right to the point,  
>I don't pop my cork for every guy I see.<br>Hey, big spender,  
>Hey, big spender!<br>Hey, big spender!  
>Spend...a little time with ...me!<br>Fun...Laughs...Good Time!  
>Fun...Laughs...Good Time!<br>Fun...Laughs...Good Time!  
>How about a palsy?...Yeah!<em>

The boys all laughed when they were done. "Not bad guys. I think it should be good for the show," Wes said, starting to button his shirt back up. "Blaine was last years headliner, you've got some serious shoes to fill Hummel."

Kurt's head snapped back to Blaine, who'd turned away to find his tie and blazer. If he was last year, then that meant... "You've had sex?" Blaine turned back, his face scarlett. Some of the boys had the decency to turn away when Kurt screeched, while the others were so taken back, they didn't know what to do with themselves.

"I- Kurt can we talk about this else where, please?"

"So you sat here and tried to talk me out of this, but you're no better! You did the same thing last year! Unbelieveable." He started to collect his things, storming out of the room.

"Kurt! KURT!" Blaine ran after the high tenor, catching him a ways down the hall. "Listen to me, please."

"I think you've said enough. You can't preach to me about morals, when you're not better. You know that right?"

"I wasn't preaching! I was talking from experience. You can do whatever you like, but talking as someone who was in your shoes just a year ago, I'm telling you this is the worst mistake you'll ever make. The other guys don't get it. It's harder for you and me to just give it away to someone. They're really relying on us to be okay with this. Kurt..." He sighed, running his hands through his hair. "It was horrible. I never told them because I thought the same thing as you, how bad could it be? I was helping the team and I thought, 'It's just sex. I'm never going to find someone special in this stupid town.'"

Kurt shifted uncomfortably, but he kept staring Blaine down. "I..is there a point to this?"

"I guess not. Like I said, it's your choice, but you'll regret it. The minute you're up there and someone is putting a price on you. It's going to hit you what you're going to have to do. You've got a week to change your mind and then I can't help you anymore."

"Well, I don't plan on changing my mind. I plan on doing this, proving to myself that I'm strong and independant. I broke away from McKinley for this freedom and to be heard."

"Is that all that matters to you? In a crowd of many to be heard by all of them? There's someone right here looking out for you and listens now. Why should it matter what anyone else thinks?" The boys were all leaving the auditorium behind him and Blaine sighed. "It's your choice Kurt, my opinion clearly doesn't matter." Blaine walked away from Kurt, going back to get his bag.

Why would Blaine's opinion matter? It wasn't like they belonged to one another. They weren't dating, despite how badly Kurt may have wanted that. It may not have looked like Blaine's words had any effect, but the truth was, Kurt was scared now. The show wouldn't be a problem, but the bidding? Was he really ready to just give it all away for a fund raiser? Kurt swallowed hard as he turned on his heels to head back to the dorms.

Guess he was going to find out.


	3. Diamonds Are A Girls Best Friend

Before they knew it, it was the night of the show. Wes invited all the guys to his house, which wasn't really a house. It was a castle. Kurt wasn't sure if he was performing for students of the Queen tonight.

His conversations with Blaine had been few and far between. Part of it was he was to stubborn to admitt he'd been wrong and the other was he was convinced that Blaine was mad at him. Instead of asking for a ride from him, he'd taken one from Wes, who had to get home early to meet the set up crew.

"All of this lighting, the swing... doesn't it cost more to put on then gain from?"

"Naw. All of this is donated by Jeff. His family owns a private party company. He tells them we're putting on a concert for the Warbler's and they let him have whatever he wants. It's rather awesome actually. Everyone does their part."

_No wonder everyone can afford this school_, Kurt thought, just smiling and looked around. The door to the mansion opened and some more of the Warbler's trickled in, greeting everyone. Blaine was at the back of the group, but he didn't give Kurt much mind. Maybe this was the time to say something, maybe it was to late to change his mind. Before he could man up to say something to Blaine, he'd disappeared up the stairs to change with the others.

"Kurt! Come on! You can change in this guest room. This will be your room tonight," Wes winked, opening the door. It was beautiful, mostly white, clean. "I know a few of the guys at school are lining up to bid on you tonight. You're okay right?"

"Sorry?"

"No one would blame you if you wanted to back out. Blaine already said he'd take your place."

"Did he?"

"Yeah. He was worried about you, but he said you were okay with it. So you're sure?" This would have been Kurt's chance to step up and back out. The guys would understand, right? They were suppose to be more understanding then New Directions. Though he missed them all a lot right now. He'd gladly take a movie night with Mercedes over this anytime.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. It's just sex, right?" He thought he sounded convincing enough, but he'd been wrong before.

"Awesome! Everyone else should be arriving soon. I'll come and get you when we're ready. Break a leg tonight and don't worry. No creepers allowed, so whoever wins you will be real respectable."

With that, Wes left the room and left Kurt to his worries. He stared down at his phone, sitting on the edge of the bed. Swallowing, he sent a text to Blaine.

_I'm sorry._

It was all he could think to say. Blaine knew better then the rest what it was like to go through this and he should have listened. He wanted his first time to be with someone he loved, to be special and now he was settling to have sex with someone he didn't know. He waited as long as he could for a text back from Blaine, but it didn't come. Kurt couldn't wait any longer. He needed to get ready for the show.

The Warbler's started the night with their opening number, then one by one they started to perform. After each performance, the boys were sold off to the girls school, running away to different areas of the house to do as they wished.

A knock came at the door as Kurt finished his make-up, grabbing his glitzed top hat to see who was there. Wes was standing in what looked like a Clockwork Orange outfit. "You're on after a few of the guys. Need to get you to the second floor so you can swing in," he smiled. He looked at the sparkling suit the boy wore and grinned. "Damn, Kurt. You certainly know how to make a statement." Kurt thanked him quietly, as he followed him out of the room and up to the second floor of the house. It was amazing out there! The stage in the foyer of the house was brightly lit, the guys were all on the top of their game. There had to be at least 200 people there. One of those boys would be his first.

He couldn't get the thought out of his head. Leaning over the second floor balcony, he saw Blaine backstage, getting ready to go on. Nick had just gone for a few hundred dollars. Seriously, what were these peoples allowances?

The moment Blaine walked on in his suit the girls went crazy. He heard a few boys as well. He forgot he wouldn't be the only being pawned off to another tonight. But what song would Blaine sing? So power ballad? Pink? Maybe something from a musical?

The band started playing and the lights changed up and it was clear that Blaine was wearing a lot of make-up, his hair was spiked up and he had... he had leather pants on!

_So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather  
>And I'm doing me up with a black color liner<br>And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter  
>All we need in this world is some love<br>There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight  
>It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it<em>

Kurt swore Blaine looked up to him, pointing at the balcony. He was also convinced his heart stopped at the site of how amazing the other looked.__

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
>Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete<br>If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
>Yeah, if I had you<br>You y-y-y-y-you  
>You y-y-y-y-you<br>You y-y-y-y-you  
>If I had you.<em>

As Blaine strut across the stage, the girls all lost it, reaching up to let him touch them. Wes leaned in to Kurt, grinning. "See? Rockstars."__

_From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin  
>Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning<br>Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis  
>What they need in this world is some love<br>There's a thin line tween a wild time and a flat line baby tonight  
>It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it<em>

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
>Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete<br>If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
>Yeah, if I had you<br>You y-y-y-y-you  
>You y-y-y-y-you<br>You y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had_

_The flashing of the lights  
>It might feel so good<br>But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah!  
>The fashion and the stage<br>It might get me high  
>But it don't mean a thing tonight<em>

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
>Yeah, if I had you, the money, fame and fortune never could compete<br>If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
>Yeah, if I had you<br>You-y-y-y-y-you  
>You-y-y-y-y-you<br>You-y-y-y-y-you  
>If I had you<em>

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
>Yeah, if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete (never could compete with you)<br>If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you)  
>Yeah, if I had you<br>You y-y-y-y-you  
>You y-y-y-y-you<br>You y-y-y-y-you  
>If I had you<em>

By the end of Blaine's performance, he was certain the girls were going to rush the stage. Blaine was a hot, sweaty, beautiful mess and Kurt wished he had the thousands the others did to bet on him. He had a trust fund he could dip into, right? The girls were yelling numbers over each other and Thad could barely keep up. One of the boys called to outbid them, but in the end, Blaine went to one of the girls for two grand.

"That girl is in for a VERY disappointing evening," Kurt muttered. Wes gave Kurt a shove, showing him over to the swing. A few of the guys were up there to hold the supporting ropes so he didn't fall to quickly. Thad was center stage, watching for the okay to introduce Kurt. Seeing the boy get strapped in he smiled.

"And now, your Headliner, Mr. Kurt Hummel."

The lights in the room went down and the spot light came up, hitting Kurt as he lowered down to the stage below. Girls awed at him, boys cat called and whistled.

_The French are glad to die for love,_

Kurt touched down on the stage as the band struck up, pushing his nerves down deep as he belted out his song.

_A kiss on the hand may be,quite continental,  
>But diamonds are a girl's best friend<br>A kiss may be grand but it, won't pay the rental on your humble flat  
>Or help you feed your,pussy cat<em>

_Men grow cold as, girl's grow old  
>And we all lose are charms in the end<br>But square cut or pear shaped  
>These rocks don't lose, their shape<em>

_Diamond's are a girl's best friend_

_Tiffany's!_

_Cartdier!_

_Cos we are living in a material world,  
>And I am a material girl<em>

_*kisses the crowd*_

"Come and get me boys! Black star, ross core," Kurt yelled, the crowd insane. Maybe more so then they were with Blaine. He saw the boy off the stage, watching and he couldn't help but flirt, just a little.

"TALK TO ME BLAINE ANDERSON AND TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT!"  
><em><br>There may come a time when a, lass needs a lawyer  
>-but diamond's are a girls best friend<br>There may come a time when, hard boiled employer thinks your up all night,  
>But get that ice or else no dice<em>

_He's your boy when,stocks are high  
>But beware when they start to decend<em>

_Cos thats when those louses go back to their spouses  
>Diamonds, are a, girl's, best-!<em>

Blaine was smiling at him. It wasn't his normal smile. This one was intense and it almost caught Kurt off guard. But his attention snapped away from the Warbler and he looked out onto the crowd, finishing his number.

_Friend!_

The room exploded with cheers and people started to shout out their bids. Kurt's chest was heaving as he listened to the number rise. 500, 1000, 1500!

"$5,000," someone called from the back and the room went silent.

"I think we have a winner," Thad said, patting Kurt on the shoulder. "That's our trip to New York if we win Regionals! Way to go Hummel!" Kurt tried to look just as excited, but he also wanted to see who'd just bought his virginity.

Before he knew it, he was shuffled off back to the room Wes had given him. "Your bidder will be here soon. Good luck, Kurt," Wes said, before he left Kurt be. Slowly, Kurt started to remove the suit, trying to remember if he packed his facial treatments when the knock came on the door. Kurt's stomach fell and his legs felt like lead as he made his way back to the door to open it.

"B.. Blaine? You should probably go. I mean whoever is suppose to be here should, well, be here."

"Yeah, he is. Hi."

"You- how?"

"Kid who bid on me, bid on you for me. He owed me from last year, so..." Blaine shrugged, stepping into the room. "You're mine for the evening and I say, we go back to Lima and get some coffee. My girl, um, well I owe her a mall trip I guess-" Blaine was cut off by Kurt throwing his arms around him in a hug. Sighing, Blaine hugged him back. Kurt could act as tough as he wanted, but he knew how scared he'd been. "It's okay, I forgive you. Just, be more careful what you walk yourself into next time?"

Kurt nodded his head, stepping back, flushed in the face. "However, I did go to a lot of trouble to get you off the hook. I think that merits something," Blaine said. But before Kurt could react, Blaine's lips were pressed to his cheek, only making the color of his cheeks skyrocket in color. "Come on you, coffee." Blaine stepped out of the room, humming the tune to _Hey Big Spender_ and Kurt could only laugh.

"_Spend a little time with me_," Kurt sang, grabbing his things as he followed.


End file.
